


A Small Problem III

by StoryThief



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryThief/pseuds/StoryThief





	A Small Problem III

Pit slid back from the impact, he ran forward to meet Marth’s blade. Then behind him he spotted a growing mushroom power up, while his opponent caught him looking behind him and dashed to it first, only to be shrunk. Pit laughed with surprise, relief, and... just to laugh. He ran forward to launch the tiny Marth, only for Master Hand to call game. Pit stopped mid-dash, his blade inches from Marth’s face. “Good game!” He said, marching off the field, to join his still tiny, former opponent, who had already jogged off. This was the Smash Bros company, people would come to watch battles and events, Currently it was Super Smash Bros, after Smash Bros Brawl lost people’s interest. Marth nodded to Pit, “um, shouldn’t I be larger... by now?” Pit cocked his head, “huh, I think so...” Pit shrugged,”Until then, wanna do something?” Marth shrugged again, “sure” Pit grinned. First, Marth was put in a bottle, “And what’s the purpose of this?” He said head in his lap. “It’s funny, watch, you know how Kirby can’t swallow us, well, when he goes to eat the bottle to regenerate... he won’t be able to and be wondering why!” Pit cried with excitement. Marth stood, “Um, no thank you! I will not!” Pit shrugged, “oh well!” The tiny hero king stumbled out, “Let’s go-“  
“OOH! Let’s do some funny pranks!” The angel cried interrupting Marth. 

Marth and Pit sat in the pantry, “So, what first?” Marth asked glancing around, “Climb in here, Robin will be in here any minute to grab a snack, I’ll make sure he grabs the chip bag with you inside, and when he opens it, you have to scream at him!” Pit said holding out an open, one serving, chip bag. Marth sighed, then shrugged, “Well at least it isn’t potentially being eaten inside of a glass bottle...” Pit chuckled, cleared his throat, and scratched the back of his neck. The little prankster climbed inside, Pit sealed the bag and waited.

Robin entered, “Oh, hey Pit, could you pass a bag of chips?” Pit looked up from his cookies, “Suuuuure!” Robin raised a brow. Marth suddenly felt the bag move, “Woah!” He cried, as it shifted, and turned. Suddenly it opened, and he heard Robin yelp, and the bag plummeted. “oof!”Marth shifted, “ow...” Robin stared at the little moving bag of chips, “Marth...” he tried cautiously, he carefully plucked the bag up and peeked inside, Marth screamed. Robin screamed. Marth screamed louder. So did Robin. Finally Marth jumped, and stomped, making Robin drop the bag. He went to pick it back up, only the screaming, blue haired king, was gone... “Wah?..”

“That was AWSOME!!!” Pit laughed, “yeah, it was pretty funny!” Marth chuckled, then Marth sighed... “I kinda wish I could be normal again...” Pit narrowed his eyes, “Well.... I believe Robin has a spell book somewhere.....” Marth braced himself “uh... I don’t know... i mean, right after we pranked him? Plus everyone knows you do not touch his stuff!” Pit shrugged, “he’s in a battle right now....” Marth sighed, “If I die I’ll kill you!” Pit shrugged, grabbed him by the cape, and shoved him in the folds of his raiment. Marth grunted, shifted and popped his frazzled head out the cloth. He watched as Pit galloped through the halls, peaking carefully around each one, till they came to the hall with rooms. Pit stopped in front of Ike and Robin stayed in. Pit crept in, “I do this all the time!” He whispered. Footsteps... Their eyes widened, “HIDE!” Marth cried, and Pit dashed and squished himself on top of a shelf. Ike entered, grabbed a sword, and left. Pit sighed, thump, he quickly stood back up, and quickly checked to see if Marth survived the fall of the shelves, Marth looked up dazed, “what happened..?.7:,$);6” he groggily asked, face planting into the cloth. Pit rummaged around, picked up a book, and rummaged through it till he found a picture of a person one size, then larger. “Hey is this the right spell?” Marth popped his head out the raiment, “Yes.” Then, pit grabbed him by the cape, watched him twirl in a circle for a minute, then set him in front of the book. Marth read it for a minute then mumbled the words under his breath, he sparkled, and grew to normal size. Pit gave a little squawk, and Marth sighed. Then a speaker in the hall sounded, “Attention, for those of you subject to a ridiculous shrink, it is due to a bad batch of mushrooms, the effect is not permanent, but it will take a while to undo.” Marth and Pit’s eyes widened, then with an odd garble of his stomach, Marth shot up like a firework. Muffled yelps came from his back. “Oops, sorry!” Marth arched his back, Pit staggered out, frazzled and dizzy. “Woah, that was a big size difference!” Marth nodded, then Robbin came in.


End file.
